It is common for integrated circuits to have power-on circuits that detect for the application of voltage or current. Typically, a detector circuit remains active when the host system hosting the integrated circuit with the detector circuit is in a stand-by mode (e.g. a power saving mode). For various applications, e.g. wireless applications, low power consumption is an important attribute.